


Мечтая потренироваться

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Анко всего лишь хотела нормально потренироваться!





	Мечтая потренироваться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elusive Training](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412413) by Yumitsume. 



Увидев белобрысого клоуна на поляне, Анко вздохнула. Вообще-то предполагалось, что у них будет не увеселительная прогулка, а тренировка. И что он тогда тут делает? Нет, не так. Что он тогда тут делает, валяясь на земле и судорожно подергиваясь?  
— Эй ты, хмырь! Не знаешь, где Орочимару-сенсей? — меткий удар под ребра намекнул Джирайе, что неплохо бы ответить, и тот ткнул куда-то себе за спину. Анко глянула в центр поляны, куда указывал Джирайя, и вновь повернулась к тому.  
— Ну-ну. А теперь серьезно: где он? — всплеск знакомой чакры послужил ей ответом. Крутанувшись на пятках, она улыбнулась своему наставнику.  
— Сенсей, а что здесь делает этот хмырь?  
— Судя по его состоянию, я бы предположил, что он подглядывал за Цунаде, — подойдя к подергивающейся бесформенной туше, Орочимару присмотрелся внимательней. — Ты там не умер? — поинтересовался он.  
Туша предпочла промолчать.  
— Сенсей, а я-то подумала, что это вы его убили, — Анко пинком перевернула Джирайю на спину.  
— Не с нашим счастьем. Пошли, Анко-чан, у нас еще много дел.  
Улыбаясь, Анко вприпрыжку побежала за сенсеем. Тренировки с Орочимару она просто обожала.

***

  
Анко оставалось только смотреть. Не столько потому, что здесь опять был Джирайя, а потому, что он каким-то чудом ухитрился вырубить Орочимару и теперь изображал что-то вроде победного танца (больше походившего на метания переполошенного цыпленка).  
— Хмырь, ты сам понял, что натворил? — зарычала она, угрожающе направившись к Джирайе.  
— Спас тебя от зла в лице моего товарища по команде, о прекрасная дева, — встав в позу, Джирайя широко ей улыбнулся. Анко нахмурилась и вышибла его из этой позы одним ударом в голень.  
— Нет! Все, что ты сделал — отсрочил мою тренировку, причем во второй раз. А теперь быстро приведи его в чувство, чтобы я смогла потренироваться.  
Джирайя немедленно приступил к заданию, беспрестанно бормоча под нос что-то про неблагодарных детей — негромко, он не хотел заработать еще один пинок. Считанные секунды спустя Орочимару вынырнул из пучин бессознательности и, пристально глядя на Джирайю, поднялся с земли.  
— Не мог бы ты нас оставить? Мне бы очень хотелось провести занятие с ученицей, прежде чем кончится отведенное нам время.  
— Заткнись, сволочь! Я просто пытался спасти Анко от твоих козней, — ловко увернувшись от очередного пинка в голень, он заулыбался Анко: — Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной? Как компания я куда лучше, чем эта сволочь.  
— Тебе, хмырь, чисто для информации: вообще-то мне нравится быть с Орочимару-сенсеем. И, в отличие от тебя, мы всегда доводим дело до конца.  
— О, ты ранила меня в самое сердце! — прижав руку к груди, Джирайя тяжело вздохнул. — И я могу добиться того же, что и эта сволочь. На поверку, могу поспорить, я за день делаю больше, чем он за всю жизнь, — эта мысль явно воодушевила Джирайю, и он кивнул самому себе, понимая, что прав.  
— Если ты говоришь о своих «исследованиях», то это не работа. К тому же — как ты собираешься их использовать? Ты уже давно утверждаешь, что пишешь книгу, но что-то безрезультатно, — Орочимару подозрительно прищурился. Если его бывший сокомандник подглядывал за Цунаде, чтобы вписать ее в свою книжонку, того ждет море боли. Это уж Орочимару мог обещать. С другой стороны, он и так напрашивался на море боли: Джирайя подглядывал за Цунаде-химе, этой причины уже достаточно.  
— Я тебе уже говорил, что просто никак не могу найти издателя! Первая книга уже давно написана.  
— То есть эта твоя извращенная книжка будет не одна? — с отвращением спросила Анко  
— Эй! Это не абы что, а произведение искусства! «Приди, приди, рай!» прославится на весь мир! И не спорьте!  
— Сильно в этом сомневаюсь. А теперь не мог бы ты уже свалить? Серьезно, мы и так на тебя уйму времени убили.  
— Прости, о прекрасная дева, пока не могу! По крайней мере, пока окончательно не спасу тебя от злых козней Орочимару.  
От представшей перед ней картины Анко захотелось протереть глаза. Джирайя применил хенге, превратив себя в рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах, и галантно поклонился, угрожающе махнув мечом в сторону Орочимару. Позади него возник иллюзорный замок, а в паре метров от Анко — белый конь. Та, сложив печати, тут же развеяла иллюзию и насупилась.  
Внезапно из ниоткуда появились три невероятно длинных, метров по шестьдесят, змеи, начавшие обвивать Джирайю.  
Анко от души посмеялась, глядя, как тот спасается бегством. Можно было гарантировать, что больше он им надоедать не будет.  
— Как по-вашему, он выживет? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Надеюсь, нет, — ответил Оричимару, прежде чем повернуться к поляне, откуда они начали.  
Бросив последний взгляд на гигантских змей, исчезающих вдали, Анко улыбнулась.  
Как бы она хотела, чтобы ее ученичество у Орочимару никогда не кончалось!


End file.
